Poor Little One
by Silent Tears 138
Summary: Summery: A girl stumbles, into the halls of Spencer Academy. Only she's not alone,but being chased. But what happens when, the boys step in, to protect this little lamb? Wasn't there an old saying, that said, 'beware a wolf in sheep's cloth.' Will the h


**Note: **just a little story, that came to me last night. I thought, what the hell. Ya know. Well heres the first chapter, people.

**Warning: **Violence with a mix of Language and my very bad grammar and spelling.

**Summery: **A girl stumbles, into the halls of Spencer Academy. Only she's not alone,but being chased. But what happens when, the boys step in, to protect this little lamb? Wasn't there an old saying, that said, 'beware a wolf in sheep's cloth.' Will the hunted become the hunter, and take down some bigger prey too?

**Poor Little One**

Chapter One: Sanctuary or Not?

**Devon's P.O.V.**

Taking a deep breath, of the dawns early light. I looked back at the forest, listening quietly. Waiting, for those bastards to come. Eventually I know they will, have worked up the courage to come after me. Fucking pussy's. Not afraid to hunt a loner, but to afraid to do it out in public. Not really public, I'm just near a school. From the looks of it. Still, a human could come out, and catch the bastards in the act.

Sorry, I guess, that it would be polite if I were to introduce myself. It would probley, make more sense that way. My names Devon Ridgeback. I'm 17 years old, and a loner. A loner is a wolf, that is not accepted by any pack. By choice or by force. Either way, we're on our own out here. Kinda like a drifter, i guess. I am what is left of my pack. The fucking hunters, killed my pack 10 years ago. Or it will be 11, in a couple months. Because of losing them all, at such a young age, I've learned quit a lot. As in never trusting someone or thing. Sooner or later, they will hurt me, given the chance. Savior skills, is what I call my instances and lessons, that I've learned over the years. A side, my skills, you can imagine I have a lot of anger for the hunters. Their the same ones that killed my family, been tracking me for 10 years. Fucking bastards.

Of course, they dare not show themselves in public. For the fear that society would label them, as freaks along with me. It didn't matter that they kept, the society safe, from creatures like me. Humans have always been afraid, of what they don't or can not understand. Typical. But hey, ignorance is bliss, right? So maybe, its just their pathetic way of staying safe. So they don't have to see the world for what it is. All in all, I say fuck 'em. I'd rather have my eyes open. Human or wolf, it makes no difference to me.

Not hearing anything, I looked at the school again. It kinda resembles a castle, in the books that my mother used to read to me. Before, of course. I remember being such a naive little girl. The thoughts of my past, make me snarl into the dawn light. You see, I'm still in my wolf form. I guess, I should slip now. Walking behind a tree, I start to slip, into my human form. SON OF A BITCH!!

Stepping, away from the tree. I'm look like any other, 17 year old girl. I run a hand through my dark gray hair. To some how, untangle it. I always keep my clothes with me, just slip my head throw the strap, so its on my back. I knew you were wondering, how that was. I'm wearing a long black coat, sort of like a trench coat. With a white tang top, and black cameo pants. And my black leather, tennies.

I always wear, dark colors, cause they just seem to make me look better. Though mostly, its just black. You knew, still in morning. I never really had time before, always on the run. Well I have silver eyes, and my skin is rather pale. Not that I really care. Most of the time, I've been in my wolf form. Way, easier to travel in. I only have a couple sets of clothes. I carry my close in my bag, and all the money, that I could grab. Basically, I carry my house with me. I only interact with humans, when the moment calls for it. Other wise, like I said before, fuck 'em.

Spencer Academy, h'm... Listening harder, I could hear those fuckers. Damn it, they wanna try me. See if I'll go into the school, or not. Take a run for it, perhaps. Yeah, then I would die. I wouldn't stand a fuckin' snowballs chance in hell. Do they really, take me for a fucking moron?

Slipping my bag around my shoulders, I salute them with my middle finger, knowing that they could see it. I took a deep breath, son of a bitch, this was gonna be a long day. Walking up the steps, I opened the door. And was bombarded my all the talking and their smell. Fuck! Higher sense's, you know. But this was my only way out alive, that is. I would have to suck it up, and take it like a wolf. Just long enough to skip out, unnoticed.

Turning around, I could see them now. Must have crawled out of their holes. Mother fuckers, didn't really think I'd do it. Huh! I flipped them off one more time, "Animadverto vos laxus , matris fuckers!", and walked into the building. Once the door clicked shut, I know I'm done for. By just looking around. Just what the fuck, did I get myself into?


End file.
